Man to Man
by Sparrow319
Summary: Various "man to man" conversations about B/V complete
1. The Big Break

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Gary Allan and his song "Man to Man". However, I wouldn't mind owning either of them. *smile-wink-nudge*

A/N: I know that some of these things are a little out of character for Vegeta to say, but that is where I take my artistic license. Besides, if I changed them, the story wouldn't fit the song. I myself have a hard time imagining him using the "L" word, even in reference to someone else. I also know that Yamcha and Bulma supposedly ended the relationship amicably. However, that ALSO wouldn't fit into the song. That's all I have to say! Enjoy!

A/N2: Song lyrics are in _italics._ I made the words part of the conversations. I had to change some words, but only so that they'd be grammatically correct.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Man to Man**

**Chapter 1**

"But babe….." Yamcha whined. "I'll do better this time."

"No Yamcha! I'm sick of this crap! It's over! I mean it this time!" Bulma allowed her face to soften and a note of sadness crept into her voice, "I'm sorry."

"You can't just dump me like this!"

Bulma's features hardened again and fire snapped into her eyes. All trace of sympathy fled. "Vegeta." She said her voice cold as steel.

Vegeta looked at her from the corner of the room where he had been blatantly eavesdropping on their fight (like he always did. These weaklings and their petty arguments provided him with much entertainment.). He was startled that she had even taken notice that he was there, much less addressed him. 

Once sure that she had his attention, Bulma turned back to Yamcha with a malicious smile. Keeping her eyes on his, she spoke to Vegeta in a tone that invited no argument:

"Throw him out."

Vegeta was surprised by the request. This had never happened before! The woman MUST be serious. Nevertheless, he tossed her a feral smile, like that of a satisfied wolf, and stalked towards Yamcha. "With pleasure, Woman."

Yamcha had been equally surprised by Bulma's order and had stood there, staring at her, dumbstruck. He didn't move or utter a sound until Vegeta picked him up by the scruff of his neck and the seat of his pants, when he suddenly began to do both. He struggled and shouted curses as Vegeta hauled him out the door. Bulma was unwavering. Nobody told her what she could and couldn't do.

A few feet out on the large, lush, Capsule Corp. lawn, Vegeta gave the man a brisk shake and unceremoniously heaved Yamcha into the air. Disoriented, Yamcha flew up into the air and didn't have the chance to enact his flying powers before he landed face first at the edge of the property. Vegeta strode over and stood threateningly over his crumpled form.

Unfortunately, Yamcha was one of the most stubborn earthlings and not one of the most intelligent. Unfortunately for him. 

Yamcha came up swinging and spewing forth another stream of nearly unintelligible curses. Vegeta easily dodged the first couple of wild punches and then caught the fist that was aimed straight for his face. Luckily for Yamcha's continuing health, this was enough to put a halt to his physical tirade. Vegeta kept a firm hold of Yamcha's fist. The two warriors locked eyes, Yamcha's burning with anger and Vegeta's mildly bored.

"This is all your fault!" the outraged young man spat.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, questioningly. To him this was only proof of the weakling's lower intelligence. "And why is that?" he drawled.

"Because the only reason that Bulma is breaking up with me is because she's got her eye on someone else!" Yamcha snarled.

Vegeta decided that it wouldn't be worth his time to list the myriad other reasons as to why the Woman was breaking up with this pathetic excuse for a male. Besides, he mused; his words would probably be wasted. It appeared as though the Earthling was enraged beyond rational thought (that is, if he was ever capable of it) and wouldn't accept the truth of his own faultiness right now. 

So instead, he merely laughed disdainfully, and tightened his hold on Yamcha's fist. "_You're throwing around a lot of serious accusations_. Are you prepared to back them up?"

Yamcha felt his knuckles crack painfully. He merely grunted in pain and didn't try to do anything about it. It was clear that Vegeta was the stronger of the two and if he had really wanted to, could have crushed every bone in Yamcha's hand with little effort.

Oddly enough, Vegeta was entertaining the exact same thought. The only reason he didn't go through with it was because it was part of the conditions of his living and training at the Capsule Corp. Mansion. He could stay as long as he wanted with free room and board, as long as he didn't hurt, maim, or kill anyone.

But Yamcha was still glowering at him, so continued condescendingly. "_It isn't too hard to tell what you're insinuating._"

"_You think I'm the one who stole her away_. _And if it were not for me that she'd still be yours today_. Is that right?"

"Yeah. That's right," Yamcha gritted out between clenched teeth.

Vegeta dug his gloved fingers ever so slightly into Yamcha's hand. The effect was quite painful. "So you assumed that merely because you weren't man enough to keep a woman satisfied that another male was to blame? And you actually thought that I'd WANT to intrude on your 'territory' and be tied down to a harpy, like Kakarott?"

Yamcha's silence was answer enough.

Vegeta still seemed almost amused by this whole scenario. "_We're both men here so why play games?" he asked. "_Why don't we call a spade a spade_, to borrow one of your earthling metaphors."_

"_Man to man_: _tell me the truth.__ Tell me, were you ever there when she needed you?" From what Vegeta understood of human relationships through television and his own observations, there was supposed to be a certain amount of give and take. And Yamcha seemed to be doing most of the taking. _

Vegeta's hand tightened. Yamcha was forced onto his knees now and Vegeta leaned in menacingly so that their faces were only inches apart.

"_Man to man_:_ look me in the eye and tell me, if you really loved her,_ why'd you make her cry_?" There had been more than one night when Vegeta had been kept awake by the woman's incessant noise. There had also been more than one occasion when he had thought about putting her out of her misery. He honestly did not know why she stayed with the jerk. _

The pain was excruciating! Yamcha's eyes began to water and it took all of his discipline not to simply collapse!

"_Man to man_: _who cheated who? __You're the one to blame, _tell me it isn't true_. Go on! Tell me!" Vegeta dared. __"Man to man……" Yamcha offered no response. _

With one last squeeze, Vegeta released his grip and Yamcha fell to the ground, breathing hard and clutching his injured hand. Vegeta snorted with disgust and walked back to the house and back to his training. He had more important things to worry about. 

He had to beat Kakarott.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N3:  P.S. I have nothing against Yamcha!!!!!! Nothing!!! I swear!!!

            P.P.S. For those of you out there who care: I never _said that Yamcha was cheating on Bulma! Take from those words what you will! I never even said what they were fighting about! If you really want to know what happened, feel free to e-mail me and I'll tell you._


	2. The Fight

A/N: I'm not going to do any more disclaimers on individual chapters. I disclaim it at the beginning. That's enough for me. It gets old real fast.

A/N2: I wasn't going to post the second chapter until tomorrow, but I got such wonderful reviews (and so quickly!) that I wanted to reward my readers by posting tonight! The third and final chapter will probably be out on Friday. Only two more chances to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**Man to Man******

**Chapter 2**

****

****

_Five years later:_

Strangely enough, Yamcha's predictions about Vegeta and Bulma came true. About a year after his and Bulma's final break-up, the two unlikely lovers found their way to each other. In a few months of unbridled passion, Trunks had been conceived and Vegeta had taken off to space. But after the Cell games he had come back.

Vegeta was now currently sparring in the gravity room with his future son, who had decided to stay and train with his father for a while to make sure that he could defeat the monstrous android duo who haunted his own time. The fact that it was all time that Mirai Trunks could spend getting to know his long-lost father was another big incentive. 

Unfortunately it was also a big misconception. In the two years since the Cell games, the mighty Prince of Saiyans had remained as cold and distant as he had been before. Mirai Trunks' hopes that his father's enraged outburst and blinding display of pyrotechnics against Cell when he had been killed had been a portent of things to come and a bond that could be created, had been shattered. 

In fact, the aloof Prince almost acted like he had to prove the opposite.

The fact that Goku was dead and was not coming back was a source of bitterness that had begun to creep into all aspects of Vegeta's life. All relationships were becoming strained. But Vegeta still trained.

Trunks narrowly dodged another ki blast, the acrid smell of singed hair drifting to his nose and making his nostrils flare. Though all sparring matches with Vegeta were dangerous, this one had taken on a vicious life of its own. Both of the combatants were brimming with nearly unchecked anger. 

This fight was serious.

They had both gone Super-Saiyan a long time ago and both competitors were now covered in bruises, blood, and scorch marks.

Hovering in mid-air, Mirai Trunks released his own barrage of ki blasts which he followed up with an uppercut that connected solidly with Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta didn't acknowledge any pain an, in turn, kicked Trunks in the stomach and sent him flying back ten feet. Trunks threw himself into a back flip and bounced right back, ready for more. 

"_You think all your anger is justified_!"  He shouted. "_Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride." He was almost taunting his father now, laughing in his face at his foolishness._

Vegeta rushed him and the two opponents engaged in a burst of ruthless close-quarters combat. Punches and kicks were exchanged at an astonishing speed with each connecting blow ringing out in the hollow chamber. The only sound uttered beside the occasional grunt was Trunks' even more occasional harsh comments.

"_What did you really think she was gonna do_?_ She's a real woman_!_ Not a doormat for you_!"

Trunks was referring to the fact that his mother had not returned home in several days. Bulma's and Vegeta's always heated arguments had become more frequent over the past few weeks. And more bitter.

Despite his coldness towards his future son, Mirai Trunks had still retained hope since Vegeta had survived the androids and the following Cell Games. Perhaps with time, he would settle down more and this Trunks would have the chance to get to know his father.

Apparently Bulma had fostered the same hope.

Vegeta seemed determined to prove them both wrong, even going so far as to talk about leaving and going back to space to train. The way he talked about leaving made it seem permanent. Nothing Bulma or Mirai Trunks could say could make the determined prince change his mind. 

The tension in Capsule Corp. had mounted until it had ignited like a spark to gasoline into a final confrontation. At the end of which, Bulma had thrown together a bag of clothes, picked up Chibi Trunks, grabbed her purse, and stormed out the door. 

She had not called or been back since.

The longer she stayed away, the more agitated Vegeta got. And the more angry Mirai Trunks became. 

A few days later, Vegeta had seized Mirai Trunks and headed for the Gravity room.

Vegeta had some frustrations to work out. 

As did Trunks.

"_You want her back, but it's too late_." Mirai Trunks smiled viciously. He was completely on his mother's side, though he had not witnessed their last fight. "_Why don't we just cut to the chase?"_

Trunks threw a punch with his right fist, which his father caught. With his left, he caught a punch that his father had thrown. The two were now locked together in a stalemate, face to face, neither one will to give any ground.

Trunks took advantage of the moment and locked stares with Vegeta. "Let's talk, _Dad_," he said sarcastically. "_Man to man_. _Tell me the truth_!_ Tell me, were you ever there when she needed you?" Mirai Trunks was now thinking of the incident when the androids had first come and one of them had tried to attack the ship that was carrying Bulma and baby Trunks. Vegeta had stood by and done nothing._

"_Man to man_!_ Look me in the eye and tell me_,i_f__ you really loved her, __why'd you make her cry?" There weren't many instances when feisty Bulma would allow herself to cry, but most of the recent times had been caused by Vegeta. Not that either one would admit it._

"_Man to man-- who cheated who_?" A picture flashed in Mirai Trunks' mind as to what could have been. What kind of a family they could have made. What had been lost by stupid pride! That loss only fueled his anger.

"_You're the one to blame_!" he accused. Trunks had tried to stay out of their fights, figuring that it was just a part of their relationship. He tried not to think about them too much and had tried not to place any blame or take sides. But the fights had steadily gotten worse. And the last one had been the final straw for him. Trunks' glare was fierce and unwavering.

"_Tell me it isn't true_!" he cried, daring his father to disagree, to lie to him. But Vegeta remained a study in impassivity, his eyes cool and unemotional. "_Man to man…." Trunks spat. "This is bullshit."_

And with that he broke away and stormed out of the gravity room, presumably to go to his own secluded quarters or away from the mansion altogether. 

Vegeta stood up straight, blinked, and returned to his training.


	3. Self Reflections

A/N: I was hoping to have this out last night, but we finally got the DSL to work on our main computer and it screwed up the dial-up connection on my laptop. So now I have to switch my story over to the main computer so I can upload it. Now the formatting is different. Which sucks.

A/N2: I almost didn't post this tonight. I was thinking that maybe I should wait until I get some more reviews. Then I decided to hell with it! I'll post it anyways. *smile* Don't you just love me? (At least I hope you love me enough to review! And not only to review this story, but to read and review my other stories as well! They're mostly all humorous!)

A/N3: I try not to beg for reviews, but pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseprettypleeeeease! *puppy dog eyes, quivering lip* Pwease?

A/N4: This is the FINAL CHAPTER!!! There will be NO MORE after this! So if you didn't review the other chapters, this is your last chance! This story will not in any way be continued! THIS IS IT!!! And now on with the finale!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Man to Man

Chapter 3

It wasn't until much later that evening that Vegeta finally gave up his training for the night and left the gravity room. The mansion seemed strangely empty. The Woman's parents were off on some tropical vacation, his future son was probably over at Kakarott's, and the Woman was who knows where.

Vegeta's steps lead him to the set of bedrooms that he used. When he and the Woman had been on better terms, he had hardly seen these rooms, instead spending his nights in hers. Lately though, he had begun to spend more nights in here, alone.

There, he took a shower, reveling in the feel of the hot water cascading over his tired muscles. It was no substitute for a warm body.

Vegeta dried off with a quick flare of his ki and proceeded to get dressed. He then went over to the sink, leaned on it, and stared at himself in the mirror.

Though he would never admit it, the mighty prince was confused. He thought about his recent fight with his son from the future. He couldn't forget the storm he saw raging in his son's sky blue eyes. They were his eyes. They had the Woman's coloring and most of her shape, but something about them made them distinctly his eyes. Despite the fact that Vegeta appeared outwardly cool and in control during his stare-down with Trunks, his insides were in turmoil.

He and the Woman had been in many fights before, but they had never ended like that. Vegeta didn't understand. He thought back to that night....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The day had been riddled with particularly nasty little arguments about insignificant things. It seemed they had finally gotten to the heart of the matter now though. Vegeta was leaning against the wall in his typical cross-armed pose. The Woman was glaring at him, hands on her hips. Despite the aggressive stance, Bulma's voice was high-pitched and a little frantic.

"Back to space?" she said. "Why would you need to go back to space?"

To be honest, Vegeta wasn't sure why he talked about going back to space. Even he wasn't sure if he would go through with it. But that didn't matter. It was the principle of the thing. He could go wherever he damn well wanted! He didn't need permission and if he really wanted to go, there was nothing the Woman or his future son could say that would make him change his mind! Vegeta was starting to get fed up with their attempts and his constant need to repeat himself. And he was getting tired of this particular argument.

"To train, Woman," he answered gruffly.

"Why?" This question again.

"So that I, The Prince of all Saiyans, can beat Kakarott." Vegeta felt that he was being very patient.

"And how do you propose to do that? Goku's dead, remember?"

Vegeta was also getting tired of being reminded of that fact. Of course he knew Kakarott was dead. Did they think he was an idiot? And how dare Kakarott die and refuse to come back without finishing the fight between the two of them! If he had really wanted to be dead so badly, Vegeta would have been glad to oblige him. AFTER their battle.

"We will meet again. And I plan to be ready." Vegeta would wait as long as it took. He had to prove himself the stronger! It was all he had left. 

But what about—"

Thoroughly sick of this argument, Vegeta cut her off. "Beating Kakarott is all that matters!" he shouted at her.

Bulma looked him in the eye then. She looked almost.......hurt. But that was ridiculous! Vegeta had surely said worse things to her in their numerous other arguments. Why would she be so affected by this one?

"What about Trunks?" she asked, reminding him of their future child's fate of growing up father-less. "Does he matter?"

Vegeta was silent.

"What about me?" Bulma pleaded, her voice quavering. "Do I matter?"

Still silent.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but her chin lifted defiantly and she shook herself into action. "Fine," she said. And with that, she stormed off to collect her things and her son. Vegeta merely stood there quietly. Too bewildered to say anything. That tear had confused him, had thrown him off balance. He could do nothing but watch as Bulma stalked past, bags in one arm and baby in the other.

Vegeta heard the door shut with a resounding slam. There was a finality to it that disturbed him.

From an upstairs window, Mirai Trunks watched his mother's harried departure and he knew that something was up.

Hours passed.

Bulma did not come back.

Vegeta sat on her bed that night, waiting. When she did not return all night, he went to the gravity room to train.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

And now here he was, staring at his reflection in the mirror. In an empty house.

Vegeta couldn't tell the Woman he was sorry. He didn't know how. Princes never had to apologize to anyone.

Vegeta again thought of his Mirai son's eyes, how filled with cold hatred they were. He thought of the Woman's the last time he had seen her, sad and angry at the same time, and shimmering with unshed tears.

The mighty prince leaned in closer to the mirror, and staring hard at his reflection, he began to speak softly to himself. His words echoing his son's and his own to Yamcha those years ago........

"_Man to man_....._tell me the truth. Tell me—were you ever there when she needed you?_

Man to man....._look me in the eye and tell me_**:**_ if you really_....._loved her, why'd you make her cry?_

Man to man....._who cheated who?_

You're the one to blame. Tell me it isn't true......

Man to man.....

Man to man.....

Vegeta was startled out of his reverie when he heard a door close downstairs. He left his bathroom to investigate and was surprised to run into Bulma in the halls.

For a long minute, neither one of them spoke. Vegeta just stood there, staring at her quietly. Bulma fidgeted uncomfortably and finally broke the awkward silence, unable to take it anymore. 

"I just came back for some files that I left here," she blurted. Bulma stared at her hands and mentally cursed herself for making excuses for being in her own home. "I'm.....just going to go now," she said flatly.

As she started to turn away and leave, Vegeta was still struggling to speak, struggling to overcome the rising panic, afraid that she might leave again. He didn't know what to say, knew he had to say _something_. He took a deep breath.

"Bulma.........."

Her breath caught in her throat at the single word. Her name. He had never said it before. Heart in her throat and tears in her eyes, she turned back to him.

Bulma looked in his eyes.

And she knew..........


End file.
